Afterverse/Timeline
This is a timeline of significant events in the divergent reality known as the Afterverse. The Great Cataclysm is this timeline's center point; all events are therefore dated as being in years before the Great Cataclysm (BGC) or after (AGC). One should note that the passage of time in the Afterverse is significantly shorter than in the Prime Reality, though this has little affect on the events shared between the two universes. Events that occurred naturally in the time stream of this universe as a result of the divergent element are written normally. Events that are the same as in the Prime Reality are marked in bold. Events that were caused as a result of time tampering, reality warping or interdimensional interference are italicized. All events erased by time tampering, reality warping, or interdimensional interference are crossed out. Timeline The Pretime *'The Universe is created under unknown circumstances.' [Unknown] *'The ancestors of the Great Beings appear on the young world of Spherus Magna.' [Unknown] *'Sometime after this, early ancestors of the glatorian, agori and skrall races appear on Spherus Magna.' At first they are assisted in their growth by the benevolent and well developed Great Beings, but the younger species misued the technology they were given, and the Great Beings eventually withdrew to the far north to work, swearing never to interfere with the development of the other civilizations of Spherus Magna. [Unknown] *'A society organized around different tribes based on elemental affiliation emerges, a precursor to the modern system.' The Great Beings are disgusted by the discrimination of the system but keep their word and do not intervene. [Unknown] *'The Dreaming Plague decimates the Iron Tribe, wiping out all but a lucky few who managed to escape and integrate into society. Unbeknownst to all the Plague is actually the work of the psychic entity called Annona, who devoured the dreams of the iron agori, resulting in what the primitive agori society assumed to be a sickness.' [Unknown] Age of Spherus Magna *'The Great Beings begin to construct a massive humanoid robot to explore the galaxy for the sake of furthering knowledge,' and to search for the long lost laboratory of the ancient Great Being Amalgam. The initial prototype fails and is slowly consumed y the elements, hidden underground near the Jungle city of Tesara. [6,549 BGC] *'Seven of the greatest warriors and leaders on Spherus Magna, one from each of the tribes, are selected by the Great Being Velika to undergo a series of experiments that would give them great power. They are infused with the raw energy of the elements, and when they return to their respective tribes they are hailed as near-gods and made rulers of their people.' The Great Beings decide too late that Veilka's actions as infraction of the rule of noninterference, and penalize him to teaching younger recruits. [4,217 BGC] The Core War and the Shattering *'Energized Protodermis is discovered by a member of the Ice Tribe in unclaimed territory. Disputes break out once the substance's power is realized, and the Element Lords all declare war with one another over the substance.' [2,703 BGC] *'The Great Beings surreptitiously observe the Energized Protodermis and discovered that the substance's exposure to surface conditions has made it immensely unstable. Realizing the danger this represented, they began to construct another humanoid robot, now with the added function to return and, in corroboration with their original model, restore Spherus Magna after several millennium, giving the agori and other spherian species a chance to remake themselves into more civilized peoples.' [2,587 BGC] *'The Fire Tribe seizes control of the Energized Protodermis spring and begins to collect the substance. This sends seismic waves rippling across the planet, and results in its collapse into three separate segments. The largest of these three, Bara Magna, is thrown towards the sun by this catastrophe, resulting in a rapid climate change as the entire planet becomes a desert. During this event, the Element Lords are all trapped' on small moon-sized fragments of the planet, cut off from their tribes. The Great Beings decide to leave them there as punishment for their actions. [2,573 BGC] *'Immediately following the Shattering, the Mata Nui robot is launched into deep space, leaving the ruined planet behind.' [2,573 BGC] Early History of the Matoran Universe To be written... The Great Cataclysm *'Makuta Teridax imprisons the matoran of Metru Nui in matoran spheres, causing all activity in the city to cease. Thus Mata Nui fell into a slumber while returning to Bara Magna, crashing into the water moon of Aqua Magna instead. The calamity that ensues results in mass devastation across the universe, as shockwaves level cities, cause tidal waves and massive rockfalls. Due to a severe impact to the waist of the robot, the middle chunk of the Southern Continent is ripped from its place and launched from the robot, damaging the shell of the robot on exit. This damage results in the flooding of the core (Karda Nui) and the breaching of the Pit, instigating a riot in which the former inmates slaughtered their captors and seized control of the superprison.' [0 AGC] *'The island of Mata Nui is formed over the face of the robot as part of its camouflage protocols, but before any other islands can be created the systems fail.' [1 AGC] *Former prisoners of the Pit attempt to exit the prison via the ocean, however they are mutated into freakish organic monstrosities. Kalmah devours the rest of them and returns, and the sea is declared off limits. [3 AGC] *'The costal city of Mahri Nui is dislodged from Voya Nui and sinks back down to rest on top of the Mata Nui Robot.' [23 AGC] Rise of the Brotherhood of Makuta To be written... The Modern Era To be written... See Also *Afterverse *List of Afterverse Inhabitants *Guide to Afterverse Canon *Timeline Category:Afterverse Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Timelines